Ice Cold Criminal
by CinnamonToasty
Summary: Elsa would go out nearly every night to go and do whatever she felt like; whether it was graffiti a wall or go pickpocket some unlucky person or go pick fights. But when it starts affecting Anna; Elsa's means of living, will she put up the bandana and start living a normal life? Modern AU, ELSANNA, rated M for lots of language and "the good stuff", Non-incest
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's CinnamonToasty here, so I had this idea around three in the morning and I just had to post it! This will be more of a darker story and I will be jumping between point of views occasionally so bear with me! Also, I will be updating _That Girl In Black _tomorrow so as always keep being beautiful! review, favorite, follow to help me out!**

* * *

It's_ so fucking cold tonight._ Elsa thought as she was reaching into her side bag and pulling out a rattle can of white spray paint. She adjusted her skull bandana that covered more than half her face as she shivered at the sudden breeze of cold air. Elsa looked at the wall she was about to desecrate, it was the side of a Wal-Mart. It would be the third time that night she would graffiti something. She started to get to work; the outline of it, the base, everything was coming together in Elsa's mind. Then right when Elsa switched paint cans, _CRASH! _The two cans at the end of the alley toppled over and sending trash all across the ground. Elsa whipped her head around and saw two guys down the alley who were deciding to trash the place. They were well intoxicated and were obvious gang members by the colored bandanas that were hanging out of their pockets-which were down by her knees considering how low they were sagging- and were laughing uncontrollably. "Hey Hans, is that a girl up there? I do believe it is!" One of the shady characters said loudly to his drunken friend. "I think so Silas! Hey love, why don't you c'mere for a minute!" The other person, supposedly named Hans yelled which made Elsa flinch as she continued spraying the can. Hans and Silas continued walking towards Elsa who was now rushing to finish her art; _Fuuuuck! Do I really have to deal with these assholes now!? Okay, okay, remain calm Elsa. Finish this damn thing then get out of here. _"Hey bitch, I don't think you heard me? I said; Come. Here" Hans said as he grabbed Elsa's arms and braced her against the wall as Silas started to try and rip her jacket off. _Wrong move assholes._

In one swift motion Elsa twisted her arm backwards and grasping Hans' forearm and wrenching it forward and heard a _POP! _sound that came from his shoulder. He screeched in pain as Elsa threw her knee up into Hans' groin and then turning and throwing a devastating blow with her elbow into his nose and then throwing him to the ground. Elsa quickly flipped him on his stomach and threw her elbow into the back of his head knocking him unconscious. She then reached down into his pockets and pulled out his wallet and a few spare dollars from another pocket. She stuffed all of it into her bag before standing up. "You… Fucking… Bitch!" Elsa heard Hans yell as she felt a large mass tackle her to the ground. She realized Hans was on top of her as he was pinning her to the cold dirt. She looked up at him who was smiling devilishly. He let go of one of her hands and started to reach for his pocket. He quickly pulled out a switch blade and unlatched it. Elsa struggled to break free but earned a hard blow from the bottom of the knife at her cheek. He then switched hands with the knife where he held the knife with his left hand against Elsa's thin neck, he used is other hand to start undoing his belt. "I'm going to enjoy this, and then after; I'm going to slit your little damn throat." He spoke quietly and threateningly. Elsa started to worry but notice a rather large piece of broken concrete next to what seemed to be a pile of cinder blocks. She looked back at Hans who started to pull his pants down. _Shit, shit, shit, okay. I got this. Wait; say something cunningly before you bash his head open! _"Fuck. You." Was all Elsa could think of as she grasped the chunk of concrete and swinging it upwards which connected with his temple knocking him over to the side. Elsa huffed, as she stood up and dusted herself off and walking over to Hans' unconscious body.

She kicked him hard; hard enough in the face to where if he was conscious, it would knock him back out. She felt the crunch of his nose at the tip of her boot as she landed a second blow to the bridge of his nose. She sighed as she bent down and dug through his pockets and pulling out-to Elsa's surprise- four wallets. _Thank you Hans for being a thief and coming to find me. _She shoved them into her bag as she picked up her cans of spray paint and took a quick glance at her finished enough mural. It was a white tree with people hanging themselves from it and under it, it said; Government is oppressing the helpless. Elsa grinned at her finished product; _it looks good! _Elsa nodded her approval before she saw a flash of headlights entering the alleyway. _Shit, okay Elsa run, now! _Elsa took off down the other way as she heard yelling drown out behind her. She sprinted down the alley before turning and quickly maneuvering over a metal fence that was fencing off a transformer area. Elsa quickly made her way in between the loud noised machines and hopping over the fence. She took a worried glance both ways before bolting across the alley that connected to the alley she was just at. She saw a small flight of stairs and quickly scaled them and climbed up the side of the door and reaching on top of the roof. She crawled up to the middle of the roof and sat down tiredly bringing down her skull bandana as she carefully pulled her bag off and opened it.

Elsa pulled out all the dollar bills that were in the multiple wallets she collected from the two. She counted it all out; _338 339. 340 dollars! Damn, these gangsters are crazy to be carrying around this kind of cash! _Elsa stuffed the dollar bills into an inside pocket in her bag as she bundled up the wallets and threw them off the side of the building. Elsa sighed in fatigue then raising her wrist up to her face as she pulled up her sleeve revealing her watch. It read 12:48. Elsa groaned as she stood back up and zipping her bag back up and pulling her bandana back on and carefully climbed down the rain gutter and landing on her feet. She walked to the front of the building where the sidewalks were bustling with people. Elsa sighed as she pulled of her bandana completely and shoved it quickly into her bag as she stuffed her hands deep into her black jeans and started walking in the mass of people.

Elsa looked up at her small house and sighed as she walked up the driveway and lifted the garage door quietly and low enough to where she would crawl under and lower it back. Elsa shivered as she was finally warm and out of the wintery weather. She maneuvered her way through the dark and flicked the light switch on and looked around the garage before making her way up the small steps and entering the house while turning the light off as well. She snuck through the washer room and walked carefully through the kitchen and down the small hallway and turned into her room all the way down the hall and carefully closed the door. She sighed as she quickly undressed. She walked into her small bathroom which was cluttered with clothes, towels, and trash. Elsa looked into the mirror and saw a large purple and red bruise that covered her entire left cheekbone and the corner of her eye. Elsa raised her hand up and brushed her finger tips across it and winced at the pain. She sighed as she turned off the light and walked back into her room and over to her closet and opened it. She pulled out a pair of short shorts and a large dark blue and black plaid flannel. After , she opened the door and tip toed down the hall and back into the kitchen where she opened the fridge and saw a plate of an pork chop and a pile of mashed potatoes, green beans, and a roll that was all wrapped by seran wrap. Elsa felt a sudden feeling of guilt; _She made you dinner, and you didn't show up. Because you have to go out every night and go rob other criminals not really for the money but for the rush of adrenaline. _She pulled out the plate and unwrapped it. She turned and placed it in the microwave and pressed the buttons as it started up and sitting on the counter. "Elsa…?" a faint voice came from the hallway. _Oh shit…_

"Anna? What the hell are you doing awake? You have school tomorrow!" Elsa said as she hopped off the counter and walked over to Anna and stood in front of her roommate. She and Anna had been roommates for a little over a year. Elsa was best friends with Anna's older brother Kristoff and when he got in a bad car wreck and passed away, Elsa took her in because Anna's parents had died in a cruise incident. Anna is an eighteen year old senior in high school living in Detroit with Elsa. Elsa is a twenty two year old senior at the University of Detroit Mercy, every day after school Elsa made sure to pick up Anna from school so she didn't walk home by herself when it was dangerous. But Elsa was quiet and only took care of Anna and provided for her as much as she could. "Sorry, I was just worried about you. This was the third night in a row that you've came home really late. And- what the heck happened to your face!? Wait, not that you're ugly because you're definitely not! You're the exact opposite, just that you have this giant bruise! Did you get into a fight? Oh god, you did didn't you!? Did they hurt you anywhere else?" Anna rambled as she got extremely close to Elsa and placed one hand on her shoulder and brushed her fingers on her other hand across Elsa's bruise. She flinched lightly as she felt her face turn red, _wait, why the hell am I blushing! Dammit Elsa, we've discussed this; you can't fall for her because you promised Kristoff you'd take care of her and falling for her would only break her heart! What if you got killed while out running around being a criminal! She would be alone! _Elsa looked up at Anna and felt Anna's worried breath against her mouth. She breathed in and inhaled the air as she spoke, "It was nothing, I got a few cuts and bruises elsewhere but you should see the other guy." Elsa said, chuckling at the thought of when she smashed Hans' head with a concrete piece. Anna sighed as she placed her hand on Elsa's other shoulder which sent a surge of shooting pain making Elsa pull back and clutching her right shoulder. _Ah fuck! What the hell happened to my shoulder!? _Elsa thought. Anna quickly reached out and pulled down Elsa's flannel which earned and bright crimson face from the blonde. Anna revealed Elsa's shoulder which was covered with a large gash that had stained blood around it. _How the fuck did I not notice that when I was changing!? _"Elsa, what the fuck happened to you!? This was not just some fight!?" Anna was near tears as she rushed over to get a paper towel sheet and back over to Elsa and pressed it against her shoulder. Elsa winced in pain.

After Anna insisted on letting her clean Elsa's wound, they spent quite some time sitting in silence. "So are you going to tell me what the hell happened to you?" Anna spoke as she held the stitching wire in her mouth while she was stitching up the wound. "I told you, I fell and landed on some broken glass." Elsa spoke then cringing at the sudden pain at Anna pushing unnecessarily hard with the needle. "Fine, we are done. You can go eat." Anna cleaned up the mess. "Thank you Anna, honestly." Elsa said as Anna remained silent, while continuing the cleaning up. Elsa sighed as she walked back to the kitchen and opened up the microwave and pulled out the plate and sat down at the coffee table and started eating. Anna walked into the living room with droopy eyes as she sat really close to Elsa. She continued eating while watching Anna trying not to fall asleep.

Elsa finished and was fixing to get up when Anna wrapped her arms around her waist and held her close, "Elsa please don't keep doing this. You're all I have left and I don't want to lose you." Anna mumbled while her face was pressed against Elsa's back. Elsa felt bad as she wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulders, "its okay, I promise everything's fine. Ill stay here with you now. I promise." Elsa said as she helped Anna up and to her room. When she laid her down she pulled the sheets and covers up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her room and quietly closing the door. Elsa placed her forehead against the wooden door as she squeezed her eyes shut. _She needs you, you can't keep doing this every night. We'll figure something out. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! CinnamonToasty here and I just could not bare to hold out till tomorrow to post this chapter! So I am switching the update dates; "TGIB" will be updated probably Thursday if not LATE tomorrow! OH! And "Elsa Froze My Homework" the fourth largest Frozen community on here asked if they can **_**put TGIB on the community! XD EXCITEMENT! (Breathes deeply) Anyways, on a more serious matter; WARNING: this chapter contains some pretty heavy stuff such as; an almost rape like before, sorry I didn't warn about that before, and a pretty graphic fight scene.**** so there are some triggers so you've been warned.**

* * *

BEEP!_ BEEP! BEEP! _Elsa groaned as she threw her fist at the nightstand and hitting the alarm clock off and onto the cluttered floor and continued to go off. _Fuck me… _Elsa raised her face from her pillow and looked through her angry weary eyes for the source of the irritating noise. She spotted the little white plastic box with glowing red numbers on the front; _7:35, damn, I'm surprisingly getting up earlier each day. _ Elsa thought as she threw off her blankets and stepped onto her messy carpet floor bent down and picked up the alarm clock. She sighed as she pressed the large button on top and the alarm stopped. She sat it back on the nightstand and made her way to her bathroom. She flipped the light switch up and stepped over a pile of clothes and looked into her smudged mirror. Her bruise was still noticeable but after grabbing an ice pack an holding it to it for the rest of the night stopped the swelling and discoloring. Elsa noted the crazy mane of her hair that was poking out In all different directions. She sighed while grabbing her toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste and squeezed the gel across the bristled face of the brush and started brushing her teeth.

Elsa turned the light back off and crossed her room and stepped out into the hall. Elsa shivered a bit as she buttoned her flannel up two buttons and continued down the hallway and into the kitchen. _I'm kind of hungry; I wonder if Anna made anything for breakfast before leaving for school?" _Elsa stepped towards the fridge and opened the small door and glanced through the frozen items. She sighed as she grabbed the carton of milk and smiled as she felt the somewhat weight of the liquid left in it and closing the door and setting the carton on the counter. She turned to one of the cabinets and opened it and grabbed a plastic bowl and sat it next to the carton. She then turned to another cabinet and opened it, revealing a box of Frosted Flakes. She grabbed the box and opened and poured it into the plastic bowl and closed it back up then returning it to the cabinet. Elsa opened up the carton and poured the white liquid into the bowl, emptying it and tossing the empty carton into the trash can. She let out a heavy sigh, _dammit, now I have to go grocery shopping! _She then pulled out a drawer that within was silverware stacked in. she grabbed a spoon and closed it back.

Elsa sat the countertop and started to eat her cereal in silence as she heard Anna's door slowly open. Elsa whipped her head around and glared at the redhead walk out of her room sleepily. "Hey Els…" Anna mumbled as she let out a loud yawn. Elsa gave her a questioning look, "Um… why are you here? You have school, its Wednesday!" Elsa stammered as she sat her bowl next to her. Anna shook her head no, as she continued over and sat on the counter next to Elsa and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa started to feel her face to heat up, _how you do this to me Anna dammit! _"No, it's winter break starting today? I made straight A's so I didn't have any finals. How can you not remember that?" Anna stated. Elsa sighed as she grabbed her bowl and handed to Anna. She gave a questioning look but Elsa merely smiled, "Take it, I'm full. Well I got some grocery shopping to do so why don't you invite a friend over to spend the night? I'm going to be working late again tonight, and I don't like it when you're home alone, okay?" Elsa stated as she laid a gentle kiss on the crown of Anna's head as she hopped off the counter and went down the hallway to her room. Anna sighed as she mumbled to herself, "You always work late…"

Elsa changed into a black hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans and her all black converse. She fixed her hair into her normal braid and stuffed her bag with a new can of paint and her normal bandana. She threw the bag over her shoulder and headed out towards the front door. "Bye Anna, be safe! I have my phone so call me if you need anything! Feed the cats!" Elsa hollered as she headed out the door.

Elsa threw her hood over head and pulled out her skeleton bandana and held it up. _Anna would be so disappointed in you, she'd want to stop living with you if she found out you were this criminal! That's why she'll never find out…_ Elsa smirked at that last thought. She raised her wrist up to her eyes and glared at the watch; _9:30, okay I have two hours to get this out of my system. Then I need to get the groceries. Alright, let's do this. _Elsa tied the bandana on her face and ran down the alley.

"Detroit's Old Refinery, perfect." Elsa said as she took a quick glance around to make sure no one was around before she slipped inside the old, weathered doors. She walked in and it was pitch black. She quickly reached for her bag and pulled out her small flashlight and clicked it on. The bright flash of LED lights ignited from it as Elsa pointed it around her surroundings. _Okay, find the power box. Shit, its dark in here! _Elsa maneuvered over to a wall as she pressed her hand to the cool concrete wall.

_The god! The damn breaker box! _Elsa grinned as she walked quickly over to it and opened the old rusted metal box and flashed her light at the multiple switches. _Okay, main room; on. That should be enough. _Elsa switched the black lever over and heard the circuits start up and she saw a bright light instantly flash on down the hall she was at. _Bingo._

_SMASH! CRASH! _Elsa threw a metal bar against a giant glass window sitting off to the side. Elsa smiled but quickly ran over to her bag that sat in the middle of the room and ripped it open. She pulled out two cans of white spray paint. she scanned the room for a wall with the least amount of damage she did to it. Satisfied, she walked over to the north wall and started. _Alright, something bold and courageous. Something that will send a message to the police. _She began on it.

_And done, wow it actually looks pretty damn good! _it was a group of people, all dressed in black hoodies and pants and mask of all different kinds, all holding bats or tire irons or knives, they were all running forward as a group like a riot, and at the front was a woman in all black wearing a full skeleton mask and hoodie throwing a moltav and on the other side was the word government. Elsa nodded in approval as she looked down at her watch, _10:58, shit! This took a lot longer than it was supposed to! Okay pack everything up and go! _Elsa worriedly ran over to her bag and dropped to her knees and started throwing all her things inside the bag, zipping it up and slinging it over her shoulder and standing back up. Then the lights shut off. _Oh shit…_

Before Elsa could move, the lights switched back on; there were four guys in the room all in front of Elsa. They were dressed in sagging jeans and all matching winter jackets, and wearing their hoods up and all different colored bandanas, and two had wooden bats. _Oh shit, shit, shit… _Then laughter echoed in the room and a familiar man walked out from the breaker box hallway. It was Hans; he wore a camouflage military jacket and sagging jeans and held an aluminum bat, and he had bandages wrapping around his left side of his head. Well, well, well. What do we have here boys? This bitch stepped into our turf, vandalized it, graffiti's a wall, and now just wants to leave? And let's not forget our little run in last night?" He spoke as he pointed to the bandaged area. Elsa started to tremble as she took a scared step back. "That's right you fucking bitch. Be afraid because you and I have a little unfinished business to attend to." Hans spat as he patted the bat in his palm. Elsa gulped loudly as she scanned around trying to find something she can use as a weapon. She saw a large shard of glass in front of her and was formulating a plan; _okay, I sure as hell can't take down all of them. I need to buy myself some time; I need to get one of those bats and get out of here. Okay, okay, here we go. _

Elsa sprinted forward but then baseball sliding down and picking up the jagged piece of glass and jumped up driving it into one of the guys' shoulder making him fall to the ground. Elsa quickly grabbed the bat he dropped and turned and ducked as she barely missed the full swing another guy did at her before she drove the top of her head into the guy's jaw making him scream and staggering back. Elsa wrenched back the bat and swung hard, connecting at the guy's face as he fell unconsciously to the ground with blood pooling out of his beaten face. Elsa then sprinted for the door as she threw her body against it, and went tumbling out. Trying to regain her surroundings, Elsa staggered as she stood up before she started down the alley. She heard two pairs of feet getting closer and closer. _Fuck, I can't run anymore, my fucking body is aching! _Elsa double stepped making her crash down in the middle of the alleyway and skid across the asphalt. Before Elsa could stand and pair of giant hands grabbed her by the biceps and jerked her up. _Oh shit…_

_SMACK! _Hans' fist connected straight to Elsa's gut. Elsa yelped in pain, and then a fist came pounding at her mouth. Her bandana slowly unraveled and fell to the ground as she then felt her mouth flood with thick, warm, metallic tasting liquid as she let it pool out of her mouth. "Come on bitch, after all this you're giving up so fast?" Hans said as he laughed and landing another powerful punch at Elsa's ribs. _CRACK! _Elsa screeched in pain as she felt the crumpling of her rib. Hans laughed as he grabbed her by the back of her hair and looking at her. "Wow, you know if you didn't fuck with us I might've let you be my whore." The pair of guys laughed as Hans let go of her hair and Elsa's head fell. Then a couple more punches to the gut and one in the mouth again before the man holding her dropped her. Elsa fell down hard, grasping the ground. Hans laughed again, stomping his boot down onto her left hand. _CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! _Elsa tried to scream in pain but winced at the sudden pain that erupted from her lungs. "Come on, Hans. Just screw her and let's get out of here! I'm freezing my ass off out here!" the other guy said. Hans nodded as he flipped Elsa over on her back and he started to pull his jeans down. _No, no, no, please don't. Please just kill me, please… _Elsa felt her eyes water before she shut them, accepting whatever was about to happen. Then gunfire not far from them stopped him.

"Shit, Hans we got to go! We need to get Victor and Shane and get out of here! That's gang fight gunfire!" the guy said as he started to run back to the refinery. Hans quickly buckled his pants back on and stood up. He looked down at Elsa's beaten almost lifeless body and smirked. "Another time love!" He winked as he ran to follow after the other guy. Elsa laid still on the icy cold asphalt slowly breathing in the winter air through her surprisingly in-tacked nose except for the nose bleed. _I got to get home… I got to... Get... Home…_ Elsa turned on her side and tried to push herself up but failed as she shrieked in pain. _Come… On you big… Baby… You need… To get home… _Elsa placed her right hand down on the ground and her left forearm area same and braced herself. _N-Now! _She pushed up, ignoring every sense in her body. As she stood, immense pain shooting all through her body, she limped over and picked up her bag and bandana that laid off to the side and limped down the alley opposite of the refinery and the shooting.

"Anna, calm down. I'm sure Elsa's fine. She probably got held up in traffic or something?" Rapunzel cooed as she gently ran her hand down Anna's back, trying to consol her friend who was having a breakdown. "Rapunzel; she barely drives, she walks everywhere else! She's hurt, she's out there now in some ally have been beaten and-"Anna stammered, unable to finish the sentence as she unleashed multiple sobs. It was 1:57 in the morning as Anna and Rapunzel sat on the couch in the living room wrapped up in blankets and had food set out on the coffee table. Rapunzel, unable to find a reply held her best friend in her arms as she felt Anna's face nuzzle into her shoulder and felt her tears bleeding through her giant t-shirt. Then the close of the front door made Anna bolt from Rapunzel's arms to the front. Anna stood in the entrance of the kitchen, in shock at the sight of her roommate. Elsa had blood covering the left side of her chin, she had blood oozing out of her nose and down her lips, she had a bruise that connected with the other one before it on her face, her hoodie was dirty, ripped, and the front collar was stained with blood, she was clutching at her left rib with her right hand, and had her left hand out in the open which was mangled and bones pointing in different directions while completely discolored, and she had her right leg lifted a bit making her limp, and her hair was in disarray. She looked completely broken to Anna.

Anna started to cry really hard as she remained still. She brought her hands up to her mouth, covering it as she sobbed loudly. "W-what happened to you!?" She managed to say. _You are unbelievable Elsa. You don't fucking deserve her. You're all she has left that's close enough to family and you almost died tonight! You're a heartless bitch… _Elsa limped over to the counter as she gently placed her ripped and tattered bag on it and unzipped it. She pulled out two cartons of milk and turned to face Anna, "I-I g-got the gr-groceries." Elsa made out as she sat the cartons on the counter. Anna then bursting into tears as she wrapped her arms around Elsa. "You fucking idiot you!" Anna said against Elsa's shoulder. Elsa tried to ignore the unbearable pain that ached in her whole body as she wrapped her arms around Anna's small frame. "I'm sorry…" Elsa said soothingly. Anna only cuddled closer.

Elsa was able to pry Anna off her and sit down at one of the chairs in the kitchen. Anna helped her take off her hoodie and converse. Elsa carefully relaxed back in the wooden chair. Anna pulled up a chair and sat in front of the blonde, "What happened Elsa." Anna said blatantly. Elsa sighed, "I got in a fight with a couple of guys after I… Trashed their place." Elsa said ashamedly. Anna shook her head and looked up confusedly, "Why Elsa? Why do you come home with cuts and bruises every night!? This is the worse you've ever been! Do you not know what this does to me?! Have you ever thought of how I felt!?" Anna nearly yelled as she stifled a sob. Elsa flinched at the words, "I'm sorry Anna…" Was all she could say. "Where do you go every night Elsa!? What do you do, who are these guys that are doing this, let me help you!""I can't say Anna! To protect you I can't tell you! All I ever do is for you! I let you move in, I got two jobs for you, I pay for every education or school event for you, I'm going part time at college so I can get a better job for you! I try to give you everything you ask for!" Elsa yelled as she started to feel tears burn down her cheeks. "You'll never realize how much of my life is devoted to you! you'll never realize how much I love and care for you! how much I wish I didn't go out every fucking night and go play criminal and risk my life to get extra money for you or relief myself from stress so I won't take it out on you and how one night I might not come back because I could be raped and killed like tonight!" Elsa screamed as her voice cracked as she started to cry uncontrollably. Anna sat in shock at the words the blonde just said. "Elsa…" Anna said as she gently reached out to place a hand on her back. Elsa quickly stood up, not even noticing the pain and quickly limped to her room and slamming the door behind herself. Anna started to cry as Rapunzel entered the room and held her friend consolingly in her arms. "It's okay Anna…" she whispered.

Elsa ripped her clothes off till she was down to her bra and red plaid boxers. She looked in her mirror and washed the blood off her face as she continued to cry. She turned the light off and laid down in her bed and dug her face into her pillow, letting all of the built of sobs be unleashed. _Oh Anna… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry that I make you cry or worry you about whether I'll come home or not… u'm sorry that I'm not enough… _and with that Elsa slowly but surely fell asleep.

* * *

**Well was that intense or what? sorry, I know I'm neglecting the beauty of Elsanna but just you wait! lol, so hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to review, favorite, follow all the good stuff if you like this fan fiction and check out my more popular one for more Elsanna! As always, stay beautif- you know what? You guys are gorgeous! I mean honestly, these two fanfictions have been up for a total of three days now and I've gotten a total of 752 views and a total of 26 follows and 9 favorites!? thanks bunches! Stay gorgeous! -CinnamonToasty**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey readers! Terribly sorry about the wait! Work and all... Anyways! As I said in my story that I will indeed do to work that I will only be updating the stories once a week each maybe twice if I can. Now with that said let's dive into the story!**

* * *

"Will that be paper or plastic ma'am?" Elsa asked as she held a paper bag and plastic bag up. The woman looked from her phone and was about to answer but stopped as her eyes met Elsa's face. "Oh my god! What happened?" She said leaning closer to Elsa. It had been two weeks since the accident with the gang members, and Elsa's face still consisted of multiple blotches of multi-colored bruises, her bottom lip had a large split, and her left hand had a medical brace on it that ended at the middle of her forearm. Elsa sighed as she decided to just put the woman's groceries in plastic bags. The woman's eyes then went wide and she threw her hands up in the air in defense, "N-not that you look bad or anything! Just you have a lot of bruises on your face and your hand, but that doesn't make you ugly either! I'm s-sorry... It's just that you are like gorgeous and I wanted to know what happened to you. But that's really rude of me, because you don't have any idea who I am and-and-" The woman rambled then throwing her face into her hands. Elsa sat dumbfounded, "I'm sorry, I'll just go before I p*** you off more. I'm Belle by the way..." Belle said swiping her debit card and typing in the PIN number. She then kept her gaze on the floor. Elsa remained silent as she grabbed the bags of groceries and walked round the counter. Belle lead Elsa out the front doors to her old beat up Volvo parked. She opened the door and ushered Elsa to place them in there. After she did, Belle closed the door and turned towards the blonde. "So goodbye I guess..." Belle said as she opened the driver's door and got in. Elsa quickly walked back inside the Williams grocery store.  
Elsa took a careful look from the corner of the wall she was braced against. She saw her next target she was going to pick pocket. He was a young blonde man, no older than twenty five, he wore a dark blue wind breaker, a pair of worn blue jeans and a pair of Nike high tops. Elsa quickly returned to her position and with a quick deep breath she pulled up her bandana and stuffed her hands into her pockets as she started down the sidewalk towards the man.  
When they passed each other, in one swift motion she drove her right hand into his back pocket and grabbing whatever's in it before sprinting for dear life. She quickly turned down into an alley and dove behind a dumpster. Elsa sat on the gravel ground and leaned against the brick wall. She looked down into her hand and saw it was indeed a wallet but when she opened it, it was empty, except for a little slip of paper that fell out. She picked it up off the ground and held it up to see what it said. Nice try a***. Elsa crumpled it up and threw it as well as the wallet. Then laughter erupted from the entrance of the alleyway.  
Elsa quickly stood and turned to see it was the same man, "Hey, that was a good pick back there. Guess you didn't expect to pick a decoy wallet huh?" He said as he clasped his hands firmly together and took a step towards her. Elsa curled her right hand into a fist and tried with her left hand but winced a little at the surge of pain that shot from the hand. He then chuckled again, "Oh come now, do we really need to resort to violence?" He asked. Elsa kept a cold stare on him as she remained silent. He sighed as he cracked his knuckles, "Alright then, let's see what you can do." He spoke sternly. Elsa then burst into a sprint, faking a right hook before throwing her foot up aiming for the man's groin. He caught it with ease as he shoved it up causing Elsa to stumble to the ground. "Your attacks are too noticeable, you need to work on hiding your moves." He stated. Elsa quickly stood up, a mere three feet away from him. She threw her left elbow at his face. As he caught it, she smirked and threw her right fist into his gut and when he hunched over she planned on throwing her knee into his face but he blocked it and shoved her to the ground. She quickly stood back up, and before the man could react she lifted her leg and connected it into his gut. Then, as if on command, Elsa pile drove him onto the ground.  
He braced his knees against his chest and before Elsa could put in any hits he lifted her up in the air with his legs and quickly hopped to his feet. Elsa rolled over and wiped the sweat off her forehead. They both were preparing themselves, "You have good technique, but your form and hits are sloppy and weak." He said blatantly. Elsa huffed in anger as she advanced towards him. She then started unleashing left elbows and right jabs but he simply countered them, smacking her. Not hard, but enough to bother Elsa. She then aimed a right hook but he quickly leaned back dodging it and grabbing her elbow and applying pressure to it with his thumb making Elsa go to her knees. "Yeah, feel that? A little more pressure and it'll snap right in half." He squeezed a little more making Elsa whimper. He sighed as he shoved her back making her stumble fully to the ground. "Not bad, not bad; with a little training you'd be okay. I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Flynn Ryder. And you are...?" 'Flynn said as he offered his hand to Elsa.  
"So I represent this group that cleans up the streets; you know stop crime, fight the bad guys, save people from burning buildings, that kind of thing. And I was sent to go and find a new member for our organization." Elsa looks at the his hand and slowly takes it, an eyebrow raised at him. Flynn pulls her up and continues talking as they start to walk. "And so I was wondering if you'd be up for coming down to headquarters and look into joining?" Flynn asked as they were walking down the alley. Elsa let out a laugh, "What? A justice league, the avengers? That sort of thing? You've got to be kidding me!" Elsa said as she continued laughing. Flynn just remained composure, "Pretty much, yes. We have all been trained in many martial arts. We have only just formed and though we are pretty small now, we have high hopes for the organization! So, will you consider coming to headquarters and see if you are up for it?" Flynn stated as he stopped walking, signaling Elsa to stop as well. She sighed, "You're crazy. Superheroes, really? Like comic books and stuff, sidekicks and gadgets, capes and tights?" Elsa snorted. Flynn laughed, "Sort of, except we are a little different. Just come see for yourself." Flynn said as he gave her a serious look. Elsa just chuckled, "Look, I'm just looking to get by. I do all this thieving stuff because I'm trying to scrape by alright? I didn't plan on being a vigilante of some sort." Elsa stated as she self consciously scratched her neck. "So you've never wanted to do something good? You've never wanted to help people, never wanted to stop an asshole from raping some helpless woman, never wanted to help people from dying in a burning building? What about if there's a robbery or a murderer loose? Don't you feel obligated to do something?" Flynn said with certain hand gestures. Elsa sat still, surprised at the his words. Flynn sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card and handed it to her, "Here, this is our number. Call us if you change your mind." And with that he walked back out and onto the sidewalk.

Elsa pushed her key into the keyhole and twisted it as she pushed her front door and stepped in. she closed the door behind herself and sat her keys in the small key container next to the door as she continued into the kitchen. She shrugged off her hoodie and her bag as she sat them on the table and turned towards the fridge. She opened up the small door and grabbed a cold can of Mountain Dew and closed it back. She opened up the small tin can and took a sip of the soda as she continued into the living room. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the card she got from Flynn and read it; _Knights Of The Streets, 555-5102. Maybe... _Elsa sighed as she shoved it back into her pocket and sat back on the couch. She heard the sound of a door close from the hallway and someone walking towards the living room entrance.

"Oh you're home!" It was Anna. She sat next to Elsa rather close and wrapped her thin arms around Elsa's right arm and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa's face grew red, _breath Elsa!_ "How was work?" Anna asked curiously. "It was boring as usual. Why aren't you with Rapunzel or one of your friends?" Elsa said, more intimidating like then curious as she noticed by Anna's expression on her face. "I wanted to hang out with you, you're always working or something and I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that okay...?" She asked quietly. "No! I mean, I don't know why you'd want to hang out with me? I'm extremely boring." Elsa stated. Anna rose up and looked into Elsa's eyes with a pout on her face, "You are not boring! You are actually one of the coolest people I know!" Anna said as she smiled and grabbed Elsa's can and took a drink before resuming her spot on Elsa's shoulder. _Shit, god... I can't hurt her anymore. If I'm going to be going and doing stuff I need to do it for the right cause. That way I won't end up dead and break Anna's heart... _"So do you want to watch a movie?" Elsa asked.

The credits were rolling on the screen as Anna's snoring was draining out the soundtrack. Elsa looked down at her lap to see the sleeping redhead with her signature pig tails sprawled out as she was wrapped up in a blanket. She sighed as she carefully picked the girl's head up and got up then lowered her back down. She stood still for a moment to make sure she didn't wake her. When she heard Anna's snoring she sighed as she headed into the kitchen. She walked over to the table where her black hoodie laid. She dug into the pocket and found her cell phone. As she flipped it open, she pulled out the card from her pocket and read the number as she punched it in her phone. First ring, second ring, third ring- "I thought you might call." It was Flynn. "Where do I go?" Elsa asked.

Elsa stood outside an old motel. Elsa shivered as she paced back in forth constantly looking at her watch every few minutes. That was when she heard the door to the motel open. Elsa whipped her head around to see that there was no one in the doorway but a light coming from in there. She carefully stepped in and closed the door. She was in the lobby where the front counter was collecting dust and cobwebs. She noticed the old ceiling lights were flickering but still operational. She looked at the small sign that was posted on the desk wall, _ring bell for assistance._ There was a small rusted bell that liad on the desk top. She took a glance around before tapping the palm of her hand on the top of it. After the quiet ring the floor below her opened and Elsa fell into the small opening.

Elsa fell with a loud thud. Dust was kicked up and Elsa coughed as she gasped for air when she rose up carefully. It was pitch black and completely silent. _Shit..._ Then a bright light ignited in front of her causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and cover them with her arms. Two men cloaked in an all black trench coats with black hoods that completely shrouded their faces came into the light and grabbed Elsa and yanked her forward. Elsa fought back but to no avail they had a firm grip. They threw her into a seat and stepped away. Before Elsa could stand a familiar voice sounded, "Welcome, it's about time you got here." It was Flynn. "Flynn!? What the fuck is going on! I fell through the floor and your fucking guys _grabbed me!?" Elsa yelled as she made out Flynn's figure through the bright light. "yeah,_ sorry about that. Anyways, your training starts tomorrow morning. 0400 a.m. we'll set you up with weights and some basic moves. But for tonight you'll meet everyone here." Flynn said as normal ceiling lights came on.

The room was much bigger then Elsa expected; the walls had racks and were occupied with weapons such as guns, bats, police batons, crowbars, eskirmas, daggers, nun chucks, thin metal poles and other weapon assortments. There was a lot of exercise equipment in a certain corner of the large room. There was six members including Flynn and they all wore the same outfit; cameo pants with solid black tank tops. A big burly Swedish man named Oaken, a muscular shorter man who was Asian named Li Shang, a tall built man with shaggy black hair named Eric, a shorter Middle Eastern man with some signs of muscle named Aladdin, a short Scottish woman with hair in all disarray named Merida. Elsa looked around in awe, _holy shit, these guys are actually serious business. _"So? What do you think; will we see you tomorrow?" Flynn asked as he clasped his hand on her shoulder. Elsa nodded in agreement. Flynn gave a wide grin, "Great! Alright, the door over there leads to a staircase back to the motel. See you tomorrow Els!" He said as he pointed to a door across the room. Elsa walked outside and gave a small smile, _I'm going to be a damn superhero... what the hell have I gotten myself into? _She continued down the sidewalk on her way home.

Elsa stepped inside her house silently and crept her way down the hall and into her room. When she closed her bedroom door and turned on the light she looked over at her bed and on top of the nightstand was a plate with a sandwich saran wrapped with a sticky note on the top. She picked up the note, _here's dinner I made for you since you didn't come home in time for real dinner. Love, Anna. _Elsa sighed sadly as she held the note tightly to her chest. "Don't worry Anna, I've changed. I've changed..." Elsa whispered as she unwrapped her sandwich and took a small bite out of it.

* * *

** Well that was something huh? I'm going to be doing a time jump in the next chapter and things will change! In this story, (unlike TGIB) I will be using other Disney movie characters from other movies than Frozen and Tangled. So in conclusion, I would really love to hear what you guys are thinking of either story! I've indeed been getting quite a bit of views but barely anyone has reviewed! I am not trying to force anyone to do anything by no means! I would just be really overjoyed to hear what you guys think! Also my official co-writer LoveHermione! So go check her out she's the best! Lots of love, and stay gorgeous! **

** -Cinnamontoasty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me! Wow it's been awhile since I've update this story! Yes I know I said I would update this tomorrow but I finished early and here its only 6pm so sure why not! So I know this chapter is a little short but the next chapter is going to be filled with some intense stuff! So this and probably the next chapter will not contain Elsanna stuff, you'll see why after this chapter so bear with me! So this chapter was fun to write and I love this story and I am excited for the future of it! So here we go!**

* * *

"Elsa, here help me with this." Flynn whispered as he was trying to lift the steel garage door. Elsa ran over to the door and help lifted it up. The three; Flynn, Elsa, and Eric all stood in the back alleyway of an old broken down warehouse. Elsa wore black skin tight jeans with black combat boots, black turtle neck sweater and a one strap backpack and wore her signature skull bandana. The other two wore the same outfits but had black solid colored bandanas. As the three silently crept inside and dropped the door they turned back towards the pitch black room that had a hallway and a corridor that turned right at the end that had light illuminating from it. Flynn turned back to the two and handed them pairs of night vision sunglasses, "Okay; so I'm going to go and find the power box and start the countdown, Eric will get ready by the door while you Elsa get up above them in the rafters and get the drop on them when the power goes out. We need to take the guards out and grab Jafar and get out. Once we get out, we get to the rendezvous point in the front. Everyone ready?" Flynn explained as he gave a quick look at Elsa and Eric. They both nodded as they split up and Elsa climbed up one of the old storage boxes and pulled herself up on the rafters and carefully climbed through to the next room.

Below Elsa was a pool table with two men dressed in suits while five guys were dressed in matching orange winter clothes with guns and bats. There was a single light that shined down on the table as there was paper and money scattered across the table. Elsa started to count down from sixty in her head. "Damn it Iago! I can't keep supplying you and your cartel if your shipments keep getting stopped by the band of vigilantes!" One of the suited men said as he slammed his fist down on the table. Iago scoffed, "Don't worry Jafar, I know this past year business has plummeted because of this little group but I hired someone that will definitely take care of them. Meet Shan Yu." Iago stated as he ushered for a man shrouded in the back of the room. He stepped into the light and his appearance was clear; he wore a black cloak with the hood pulled over his head and wore a metal skull mask, he had black Kevlar vest and wore black army pants and boots, and he had two short katanas strapped onto his back and he had gloves with black leather braces. "This is Shan Yu, trained in the martial arts from monks in China since he was a child. He has worked with the top cooperate businesses and cartels in all of East Asia and now he's here to take care of our little problem with that group of kids." Iago said with a devilish grin. Elsa stared at Shan Yu, _wow; he was hired to kill us!? I mean come on he's one man how skilled can he be? _

The lights flickered off and Elsa took a deep breath as she pushed the night vision glasses down onto her face as she dropped down onto one of the guards as she instantly grabbed for his wrists and pulled the arms back, hearing the satisfying cracking of his shoulders. Elsa instantly darted for the guy next to her which started to fire off his pistol giving them a flash of light. She wrapped her arm around his head and threw her weight forward making the man backwards and hitting his head against the concrete floor knocking him unconscious. Eric disarmed one of the men who had a bat and swung it around knocking him unconscious as well. Then Flynn sprinted into the room and dodged quickly from the bat that the man used and he threw his elbow into his head as he then grabbed the near knocked out man and drove his knee into his face breaking his nose and fell to the floor. The last man looked around blinded by the dark as he got hit in the side of the head with the bat and fell to the ground. "Grab him and get out of here!" Flynn screamed as he grabbed for Jafar and elbowed him in the nose and held his hands behind him and shoving him quickly out and down the hall.

The lights flickered back on while Iago and Shan Yu stood opposite of Eric and Elsa who quickly took of the glasses and put them in their bags. "Well, well, well... Why didn't I think you assholes would show up and ruin the party?" Iago spat. "Aw Iago and here I thought you loved seeing me?" Elsa said sarcastically placing her hands on her chest pretending to be hurt. Iago laughed, "Ha don't worry, I have someone here who would love to hang out with you. Shan Yu..." Iago stated as he ushered towards him who stepped forward and unsheathed his swords. Elsa took a worried glance towards Eric but then took readied stance as did Eric.

Shan Yu broke out into a sprint and swung her left sword at Eric who blocked it with his braces on her wrists but then got kicked to the ground by him. Shan Yu turned towards Elsa and swung his left sword again, she blocked it and he swung his right slicing a gash in her thigh. She howled in pain as she twisted his blade around threw a punch at him. He easily dodged it as he kneed her in the gut and then swung the sword around gashing her bicep and then kicked her away. "Get up." Shan Yu stated as he sheathed his left sword and picked Elsa up by her braid as she winced loudly from the pain. Elsa right hooked him in the mask as Shan Yu showed It didn't faze him as he threw her across the floor. He turned to see Eric coming at him about to punch him. Shan Yu dodged it and grabbed him by the shoulder driving the sword through his stomach. Eric coughed and blood spewed out as he dropped Eric lifelessly to the ground.

Elsa stared in horror as she saw her partner drop to the ground and Shan Yu swiped the blood off the sword as he stepped over to Elsa. Right before he plunged the sword into her, a black van came crashing through the old wooden wall making Shan Yu dive for cover. Elsa stood up looking disoriented over at Eric as she ran over to him and picked him up and threw his arm over her shoulder and wrapped hers around his waist and struggled as her drug him over to the van. Aladdin climbed out from the sliding door and helped Elsa carry Eric into the van. They quickly backed out and drove off down the street speeding.

"Eric stay awake! Look at me, keep your damn eyes open Eric!" Elsa yelled as she kept pressure on his wound while he gasped for air. "Aladdin how much farther till the hospital!?" Elsa yelled as she looked forward. "Another block! Okay, when we get there Merida here will take Eric in while you take the van and meet up with Flynn and Oaken at the DRIC bridge to interrogate Jafar okay!?" Aladdin said as he quickly parked on the curb and unbuckled his seat as him and Merida climbed out and opened the side door and carried Eric into the hospital as they were immediately greeted with paramedics. Elsa climbed into the driver seat and floored it on the accelerator as she took off down the road.

Elsa parked the van outside the construction fence and signs and slipped through them as she limped through the rubble and tools and work vehicles. _Fuck! My leg is killing me! Jesus, that bastard was good... ugh... _Elsa saw Oaken and Flynn standing over a Jafar who looked beat up and had his hands tied behind his back. "Tell us, where is the other shipments?" Flynn yelled as he threw his knee into Jafar's face making him spit out blood and laughed. "Bite me pretty boy." He replied. "Elsa!" Oaken saw Elsa walking towards them. "Hey guys..." Elsa mumbled as she clutched at her wounded arm. "Damn that ninja guy really fucked you up!" Flynn stated as he threw a punch and connected into Jafar's ribs. "Yeah, you should see Eric though; he took a sword through the gut." Elsa replied as Oaken and Flynn went wide eyed. "Vhat!? Is he okay!?" Oaken asked worriedly. "He's fine, Merida and Aladdin have him at the hospital. Now, on to current business..." Elsa stated as she cracked her knuckles and walked towards Jafar.

"Alright! Alright! The last shipment is on its way to Manhattan by plane! My contact is a woman named Cruella, Cruella De Vil! She has her employees picking it up at the airport and taking it to her headquarters, CitySpire Center building! Her main office is the penthouse! That's all I know I swear!" Jafar shrieked as Oaken held him by one foot off the side of the bridge. Oaken smiled as he lifted him up but clocked him in the back up the head with his elbow knocking him out. They tied Jafar up to one of the metal beams to the bridge and pulled out their non-traceable phone and dialed 911, "We have the crime lord Jafar on the DRIC Bridge tied up." Flynn said as he hung up and the three quickly walked to the van.

"Holy shit! All the way to New York Manhattan!?" Flynn said as he was driving. Oaken sat in the passenger seat while Elsa sat in the back. "Da, and we already have vone man down! Vhat if that Shan Yu fella shows up?" Oaken added. "We'll be ready for him next time." Flynn replied. "So here's the plan; I have a few contacts here in Detroit that can stay with Eric and make sure he's safe and taken care of while the rest of us head to Manhattan and stop Cruella? We need to get rid of that cargo, Elsa when you were eavesdropping did they say what was in it?" Flynn asked. Elsa shook her head, "No, by the time I got in there they were talking about us and all." She piped up. Flynn sighed, "Okay, we go back to headquarters and start packing; I will leave early to get us a jet and a pilot and we leave tomorrow morning." Flynn said as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

Elsa sat still as she watched the two race around the room grabbing weapons and tools and gadgets as they were packing them into duffle bags. _Manhattan... why the fuck does it have to be Manhattan... That's where she moved to... Please God don't let us cross paths..._ "Elsa wake up and help us pack!" Flynn yelled as he clapped his hands in front of her face. She stood up and started to help.

* * *

** Well I know there are probably people asking what happened to Anna and Elsa!? Well Anna graduated and- you know I'll just have it unfold in the next chapters! Don't want to spoil the fun now huh?;) So I'm going to let this fester for awhile and update it next more than likely because the words are still flowing! So lots of love, review favorite follow and all that good stuff! stay gorgeous and I will see you guys in the next chapter! **


	5. little update

**Hey! Sorry this isn't an update for the story just wanted to say a couple of things! So for one I am about to start school back up on the fourteenth so the updating may stretch but I promise to try and write every free chance I get! Um, I am going to take probably a short break on writing TGIB so I can gather new ideas and inspiration, also so I can write a few chapters ahead. Um, I will be starting a bit of a break story for awhile. Not sure how it will go but I really wanted to write about the idea and we'll just see how it goes from there.**

**Now, I am dearly sorry for those fans of my story "Ice Cold Criminal." But I am abandoning it... I am so sorry for those who wanted to see how it continues but I won't even be working on it for at least a very long time. I am so sorry but I have just lost total desire to write it, I won't remove it however incase I want to continue it in the distant future.**

**Also I wanted to say thank you to all you guys who view favorite follow and review my story! You guys are the best viewers any writer could ever ask for! I love you all so much! I hope you guys will remain faithful and patient with me and my stories! I love all, so take care everyone! Stay gorgeous and I hope to see you guys in my next updates!**

**-CinnamonToasty**


End file.
